One Wish
by ro-blaze
Summary: Gajeel RedFox don't believe in miracles. Perhaps because his father was murdered when he was a year old. Or because his little sister is sick with lung cancer. But when a girl (supposed to lie in a coma) appears, telling him that she was his guardian angel, he decided to change his mind. Throughout his brain repeats the same thing - could he save his sister and the girl he loves?
1. Chapter 1: His Guardian Angel

**The idea for this story does not belong to me, it belong to d-eliade a great artist in Tumblr. Visit her profile and see what it's about. I want to say that I make few changes and decided to add Erza, Gray and Juvia in the story.**

**Age:**

**Jellal, Gajeel - 23 years**

**Erza - 22 years**

**Natsu, Gray - 20 years**

**Lucy, Juvia, Levy - 19 years**

**Wendy - 13 years**

* * *

Gajeel sighed and kicked a pebble in its path. He was exhausted. Not only that at work he died of boredom, but on the way he met some of those street hooligans. Well, it was a good fight, but the right hand ached a little. Luckily, tomorrow was Saturday, which meant a day off. A day off meant lying until lunch and eat delicious homemade lasagna, which Juvia give him a few days ago.

The black-haired man sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. On the screen was written 11:30 PM. He had two missed calls. Both were from his mother, Grandeeney. Gajeel snorted. Right now he don't need she to infuse sense into his head.

"Hey, you there, stop!"

Gajeel turn around, but only thing saw was a street lamp. Probably he was just imagining it. He turned on his heel and took a step, but...

"I told you to stop! Are you deaf or just ignore me?"

Wait. That voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. But... No. It was impossible. Impossible.

Gajeel turned and this time saw what was calling him. It seems impossible was possible because this person was here. But this person really should not be here. He was convinced. Why? Because when he go out of the hospital before less than half hour he had met the elder brother of this person.

Before him stood a young short girl with long to mid back sky-blue hair. She wore a simple white strapless dress and white sleeves. A dark blue band pushing naughty lightblue locks behind. Girl's golden eyes gleamed like metal whose color they had. And for some interesting reason, her small body glistened with unnatural light that illuminated everything within twenty inches from her.

"Hi!" she said happily and waved at him. "I'm Levy McGarden. I am here because of God's condition. Oh, do not forget - I'm your guardian angel! "

Gajeel first thought was _impossible_. It was not possible for her to be here. She was in a coma in the local hospital and he just delusional. Maybe he was inhaled too much ink in the studio and now he just delusional. Yes, that was the answer. He's hallucinating.

"I should go home," he muttered response and instead turned. "There's a crazy midget over here."

"Hey, that's mean!"

The next thing Gajeel knew was that blue-haired psycho hugging his right arm to make him stop.

"Hey! Don't ... Don't go! I need your help for my mission, please! "She cried. "I need my life back!"

"WTF. Damn freak, don't cling at me," he said, pulling his hand. "Let me go!"

She looked at him with shining golden eyes.

"Please. Help me. "

Something about this look that she sent the melted lump of fear formed in his throat. It was a look of hope and confidence. If she really was what he said, then–

"I'll listen ya," growled Gajeel resigned and stopped pulling.

"God said that if I could make you to be a better person, he would grant my life back," she explained. Then she raised his glittering crystal that hung on her neck. He seemed hollow and empty. "You see this crystal? God promised that if I fill the crystal with your good deeds within a month, then he'll give me my life back. "

Gajeel looked at her incredulously. What nonsense talked this freak?

"In return for your help," the girl continued, "He will grant you one wish."

**One wish**? In his mind flashed Wendy, his younger sister. She was ill with lung cancer, stage III. Terminally. If all this nonsense with this crystal was true, he could save her. But still...

"He will fulfill everything I wish?" Asked Gajeel a skeptical tone. "**Fully** everything?"

Bluenette nodded enthusiastically.

"Fully everything without exception."

He has looked carefully. If she really was Levy ...

"What will happen if I don't help ya?"

She froze.

"_I will die._" The girl whispered softly.

Gajeel hesitated. He already was certain. She was the Levy that he knew. And he don't want this to Levy dies. She was something in his life. And in his life he has really little things.

He looked at her closely again from head to toe. If he make this crap with these good deeds, he could saved two lives. Lives of people who meant something to him.

Gajeel turned his back to Levy and went to his apartment.

"Come, Shrimp."

He gladly heard she hurried to catch up. Maybe it will not be so bad.

* * *

Gajeel peacefully asleep in his bed. His apartment was small but very comfortable. There was a bedroom, living room and kitchen - everything you need. And it was Saturday - his favorite day of the week. Why? Because Saturday meant no work. And no work meant lying until lunch.

Unfortunately, his plans for the day failed when his "guardian angel" literally burst into his bedroom and woke him up with a charming smile.

"Come on, Gajeel, get up! We have to do good deeds to get my life back!"

Gajeel looked at her angrily. It was not a lie that he hoped all this nonsense with this crazy crystal and these good deeds is just a crazy dream. But no! It seems the old man from the top hated him so much that he give him "guardian angel", who incidentally turned out to be his half-brother's girlfriend's obsessed with books best friend, which should lie in a coma in town's hospital from two years. Oh, and let's add the fact that she did not know anything about herself except her name and mission that that damn old man had told her. Just great!

"Can ya wait until lunch?" He said drily.

Levy pouted. Although Gajeel hadn't said yes, he hadn't said and no. She was left in his apartment at night while he tried to ignored her as much as possible. Which, despite the crazy light that radiated her body, don't was very difficult. She was silent most of the time, just once asked him "Do you have any books?" After he showed her, she took one, sat on his couch and began to read.

He looked at her carefully. She looked like a normal girl whose clothes were in strictly oriented color range only including white, gold and blue. But since these colors suited her perfectly, Levy was cute.

_Wait, cute?_ Gajeel mentally struck himself. She was a spirit, not a human. Her human body lying in the ER at the local hospital on life support machines. And if he can't help her, she–as well and his younger sister Wendy–would die.

Levy wore a simple white skirt to mid-thigh with a gold belt and white singlet tied around her neck. On her neck, on a simple gold chain, hanging those crystal that would be filled with his good deeds. _Okay, that she was a spirit, not prevented her be cute, right?_

"No," Levy said, and smiled. "Now put your ass out of bed and go!"

Gajeel growled, but fulfill her request. Ten minutes later he was dressed and tied his long black hair in a ponytail on the way to the kitchen when to his nose reach the pleasant smell of pancakes.

He looked in the kitchen and was really surprised by what he saw. Levy wore his black apron and quietly made pancakes. So spirits may look sweet and cooked. And wake him up at 9:30 AM, when he intends to sleep another three hours.

"You can cook?" Words just slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yep" Levy said, smiling sweetly at him. "To being spirit does not bother me so I can cook. Besides, I'm hungry too! "

Now Gajeel was even more confused.

"Spirits can eat?"

For rolled his eyes.

"Sure. We can eat and drink, to sleep, to use the bathroom ... "

"WC?"

"Yes, the WC. Last night I had to go three times! "

Gajeel just stared at her in amazement. She was just ... just ...

"Well, we're ready!"

Her words got him out from his thoughts. Levy handed him a plate and smiled.

"I apologize for earlier unintended waking" she murmured, rubbing the back of her neck. "Do you accept my apology?"

_How can I not accept it?_ Gajeel smiled and stroked the soft blue locks. She looked up and their eyes met for a few seconds, golden brown and crimson red.

"Only if ya share yer pancakes with me" he said and grinned.

Levy just laughed and pulled him to the living room.

* * *

**The first chapter is finally ready. I wrote it for two days because my Naruto-obsessed best friend is driving me crazy.**

**Levy: I think that things get pretty well. I've read a lot of books.**

**Me: * blushing and hiding under the table * Very nice of you, Levy.**

**Gajeel: Anyway. I want to know what will happen later.**

**Me: I can't tell you, my friend. But I can tell you what happened recently! * Innocent leaves chapter 397, "Steel" to them ***

**Wendy: Oh, how cute! Gajeel-san and Levy-san act like an old married couple!**

**Gajeel and Levy: Not true!**

**Lucy: Yes, it's true! Do not deny the truth, Levy-chan, hee hee.**

**Natsu: Why am I knocked out all the time ?! AAA !**

**Gray: At least have you.**

**Juvia: Do not worry, Gray-sama. Juvia there waiting for Gray-sama to save her! * Hug Gray ***

**Levy: I-I-I ... I should have known to use magic and make air!**

**Gajeel: Do not be a genius, Shorty. We all know you just wanted to kiss me, Gi-hi!**

**Levy: * blushes * N-n-not true!**

**Gajeel: * kisses her * So a good thing?**

**Erza: You are forbidden to go to Fairy Hills!**

**Me: Erza, relax. I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Wendy: Please review, follow and favorite!**

**All (except Gajeel and Levy because they are too busy arguing whether Gajeel is good or not good at kissing) Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**So here's the second chapter! Thank you very much for the nice feedback, guys. I think it has a chance to pass in a short hiatus. In my country, school starts in a week, and I'll be the seventh grade, so ... But no matter. I will try to update as often as possible.**

**I do not know whether to go In Dragon's Lair. Initially my idea was to be a little angsty, but **  
**now the whole thing went to a movie ..**  
**.**  
**I'll delete Training Camp. Just do not like how it go. My account has a poll for future stories, if you are interested. You'll Select an plot. I'll just write. We have Grand Magic Games, S-class exam, Guild War, post-apocalypse future, multi-team mission or Dark **  
**Guild fights. You decide!**

**Now to the story. Initially, I decided the whole chapter with flashbacks (as the title of the chapter said, Memories) to see a little more of their past, and perhaps fluffy moment at the end. But yesterday I saw that someone had asked d-eliade for Gray's role in this AU and just could not resist. Yes, he is Natsu's best friend and Juvia's boyfriend.**

**Gray: So I and Juvia have moment in the chapter?**

**Me: Yes. You have a moment, do not worry.**

**Wendy: And who is present in the flashbacks?**

**Me: Besides Gajeel? Well, just Jellal and Levy. But you and Erza are also mentioned.**

**Natsu: When I show up?**

**Grey: Shut up, flame breath.**

**Natsu: Do you want to go, Ice Princess?**

**Erza: Guys! * Hitting their heads ***

**Me: Do not worry, Natsu, you were mentioning too. I also think that you and Wendy will **  
**make yours appearance in the next chapter.**

**Juvia: All Juvia care is that Juvia are with Gray-sama! * hug Gray***

**Erza: Ah, young love ...**

**Natsu: Freaks ...**

**Wendy: ro-blaze don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Erza: Otherwise we we would be together and to have children.**

* * *

12-year-old Gajeel looked at Jellal.

"Man, you can not be serious."

Blue-haired boy looked steadfastly.

"I'm serious, RedFox. You owe me a favor. "

"But why would I do that! Anything but not this! She is a **demon**! Please Jellal just not her! She would kill me ... "

Even at 12, Gajeel was tall for his age. And who is it "she" that make the great, self-proclaimed Magnolia School's "Iron Dragon" to ask his best friend on his knees?

"Gajeel, she is only 8! She'll not hurt you!"

"She's a demon!" Said the dark-haired boy furiously. He would not give up, not to Jellal. His ego was too high.

"She's a little girl and you have experience with young children. Wendy adores you! "

"Peanut is only 2!"

"Which makes it only easier! Do not you think that an older child will like you? "

"My sister is a cute little munchkin and yours is a demon! Demon, I tell you, demon! Demon in whose room has more books than in the fucking library! "

Jellal catch his best friend's shoulders and shook him hard.

"You. Are. My. Debtor. What I want from you is just to watch my little 8-year-old sister while I and Erza are in the cinema. "

Gajeel pouted.

"It's not fair! This is stupid! Can not you take a little demon with you? "

"This is our first date," said Jellal and his cheeks acquired the color of Erza's hair.

"She and Titania are friends. Moreover, Jelly, you're 12 and Titania 11 This is not a serious date the hell we're just kids! "

"First, this is my first date with Erza and we are a serious couple. I can't take her with me, however I don't want to leave her with irresponsible idiot like you. "

"Hey! Do not compare me with Salamander! That this 9-year-old brat is my half-brother, does not mean that we have something in common! "

Jellal ignore black-haired boy's turbulent response.

"And second - how many times have I told you to stop calling me Jelly-

"Jelly-nii-san, Erza-nee's at the door."

The two boys turned to see a little girl with shoulder-length light blue hair, showing from the door. Gajeel hid behind Jellal and started muttering something suspiciously sounds like "blue-haired freak" and "obsessed with books demon."

"Thank you for informing me, Levy" said Jellal with a smile, continuing to ignore his best friend's idiocy. "Well, I go. I'll see you when I get back. "

"Bye, Jelly-nii-san!" Levy said cheerfully and waved goodbye.

"Bye to you. And Gajeel, stop hiding behind the couch. "

The said boy really hiding behind the couch in the living room of the apartment. He watched the bluenette closely if at any moment she would have pounced on him like a demon, just as he described her.

The bluenette giggled.

"No need to hide from me," she said with a smile. "To be honest, you're the scary one here, Gajeel-kun."

Kun. Levy always called others -nii or -nee, not Gajeel. For him, she used -kun that always had been very interesting for him.

"I never said you were scary," he said and looked into girl's brown eyes. They were beautiful and in all shades of brown - from deep, almost black, to gently greenish-gold.

"In that case, do you mind if I asked you to come with me and read a few books together?"

Gajeel looked at her carefully. Did she just ask him to read wiht her? Again?

"Please?"

And then **it** was on. One thing was certain, Gajeel hated **it**. **It** was her most powerful weapon - doggy eyes.

She always wanted to read together. And he always refused it. She swooping like a demon on him. Well, a demon in the sizes of 8-year-old girl, to be exact. She threw the books and did his nasty numbers while sleeping. _Pure demon..._

But you people say that if you can not beat your enemy, you have to join it.

"Okay," said Gajeel. On Levy's face expression happiness. "But," he continued, "on one condition."

"I'm listening."

"I want to choose the first story."

"Super! I did not mind. "She paused. "So what you want to read?"

"Do you have The Beauty and the Beast?"

* * *

Gajeel sighed. Finally, it was moved to his new apartment and he did not have to worry about more nonsense.

As a gift for his 16th birthday, his mother had decided to buy him an apartment in which to live alone. Not that he had anything against taking it, meant that he accept her gift for fitst time for in eight years. Since he ran out of the house in which his "family" lived, Gajeel had minimal contact with each of them. Well, maybe almost everyone. Spending time with little Wendy was still great. This blue-haired fury was just lovely.

Suddenly the apartment's door opened with a bang and a small blue flash literally jumped on his brand new couch. _Speaking of adorable blue-haired furies..._

With a sigh, the black-haired boy put the box on a nearby table.

"What is it this time, Shorty?"

"My classmates still mock me, I'm short" she murmured through the pile pillows lying around her.

Gajeel sighed and sat down beside her.

"Come on, Shrimp, you're a smart girl. Can not you just ignore them and raise your self-righteous nose as you do to me? "

There was laughter and Levy stood her head. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot from crying and her wild blue locks fell around her face. _She is the most beautiful and charming 12-year-old girl in the whole world_, thought Gajeel, looking charming smile on her lips.

"How do you manage to always fix my mood?" Levy said, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know Shorty." Gajeel grinned when an idea flashed into his mind. "One of my new neighbors gave me a pile of chocolate chip cookies as a welcome gift. I have milk in the fridge. Besides, I think I take a few of your goddamned books. So if you want-

Levy did not let him finish his sentence and stood up.

"Oi, Shorty, where are you going?" Asked Gajeel.

"To the kitchen," she said with a smile. "Better do your best to find those my goddamn books!"

All he could do was head back and laugh.

* * *

Gajeel growled softly. His Saturday was completely ruined.

First, the sucks awakening sweet angel with amnesia. (That was not so bad, after all.) Then ceaseless chatter of that angel. God, the woman was more annoying than he remembered. Or just God piled purposes these two years at once...

And now this. Juvia just called him and told him that he should take her shift, because there is an important meeting with her parents. Great, just great!

Not that Gajeel don't like his work. No, it was nice. Except he had Saturday for himself and only himself. He just wanted his Saturday. It was his favorite day of the week.

Black-haired man came to the little studio. He remembered that a good day 5 years ago when he cut a small band by himself. Then he and his friends had their own party for grand opening of "Iron Dragon". Yes, the name was more than great and Gajeel loved it. Well, Snowflake resisted a little, but it was his studio.

Gajeel pushed open the door. Chimes, who Juvia had insisted to take, hung from the ceiling in front and rattled when he enters, bathed all studio with pleasant sound. The above-mentioned Snowflake stood before a large piece of rock and working on his new sculpture. But not it was interesting - he was in his underwear. Again.

"Oi, Frosty, put your pants. Can come some customers. "

The sculptor immediately stopped his work and looked at himself. He wore nothing but a pair of simple black boxers.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath and began to dress his pants. "Why does it always happen?"

Gajeel giggled. Yes, Gray Fullbuster was not ideal colleague, but he did not mind his naked antics. Especially in the boring days when none came in the store, they often subtracted beer bottles hidden for severe cases. Well, still killing boredom was a severe case.

The two men exchanged glances.

"So, what problems have Juvia this time?" Gajeel asked curiously. Juvia was one of his closest friends, but she, just like him, don't like to talk about her family.

"She said that they annoy her again that she should go to college," said Gray, and struck the rock to another place.

Gajeel nodded slightly. He clearly understood the situation Juvia - she was just a normal 19 year old girl with terribly strict parents. They wanted her to study something serious, such as medicine or accounting. But she did not want that. Juvia wanted to paint and be an artist. She did not want to follow the strict rules of the family Lockser. She indulged in her art all of her heart and soul. Which made her a really valuable member of their team, and of course, very valuable friend to everyone who had the good fortune to know her.

He sighed and sat on the big brown teddy chair at one end of the studio. To the chair had a small table with a sketchbook and a box of pencils. Gajeel took one of the pencils, open a blank page and set to work.

_~~~Two hours later...~~~_

Gajeel had not realized how quickly time passes, until suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned and saw Juvia smiles sweetly at him.

"Juvia thinks Gajeel-kun's drawing is very nice."

Gray leaned over his shoulder and looked at his sketch. His eyes flashed light melancholy.

"It's really nice, Ironhead. What inspired you? "

Gajeel grinned. The drawing was still a simple sketch, but a person who knew him well, could understand what it is. Cute angel with blue hair and open book in her hands. Her face was not visible, but it was clear that this is she.

"A dream," he said simply and looked out the window. The sun was setting. "Well, if Juvia here, I intend to go. And, Ice Princess, clothes. "

Gray picked up his pants, muttering about how annoying his habit while Juvia giggling slightly in hi funny behavior. Gajeel took one last look at his friends and left the studio. Levy must have waited him in his apartment. She promised that when he returns, a delicious dinner will expect him. And frankly, he could not wait.


End file.
